Luna the Storyteller
by EmeraldOfTheOcean
Summary: One Shot Sequel to "Luna the Distraction". except instead of Eagles references, it's with Styx. Lola and Lana need someone to read them a bedtime story, and Luna is the only storyteller around. She gives them a story, in her own unique rock star style


**Bare in mind that this is part of a fun excuse to have fun with Styx songs. The beginning and middle is the set to the story. Also any words in bold are Styx songs. Please leave a review if you enjoy this story. So let'd begin**

It was another summer night in the Loud House. In the house, it seemed somewhat peaceful, since some of the residents were out for a night on the town while the other kids were left home and were minding their own business. Luna was alone in her room, which was a rarity for her, so she embraced it. She was watching online tutorials to learn cover songs of Mick Swagger, when her alone time was interrupted by four quick knocks at the door.

"Luna?" two little heads popped into her door, one wearing a tiara and another wearing a red baseball cap. Luna then smiled to greet the two girls "Yo, my favorite duo, what goes on tonight?" she asked jumping down from the top bunk.

"Um, Luna, we were wondering if you tell us a bedtime story tonight, please?" pleaded Lola with little puppy eyes.

The 3rd oldest Loud was confused by their request "Me? Why me? I'm not the one who usually reads you stories." the rocker said modestly

"We know, but Mom and Dad are at a movie, and Lori and Leni are double dating. That leaves you to be our story teller." replied Lana pointing toward her mellow sister

"Oh," Luna tiltled her head, "but what the rest of the fam, they could read too."

Lana and Lola rolled their eyes to each other awkwardly as Lola explained "Uh ha ha... no they can't "

 **(FLASHBACKS) LOLA'S POV**

 _Luan's stories are too annoying-_ "So to fall asleep, the bed took some sleeping pill-ows! Ha ha ha ha ha, get it?" the comician asked the twins as they groaned and rolled over in their beds and covered their heads under their pillows

 _Lynn's stories get too violent-_ Lynn climbs onto the foot of Lola's bed as she's telling her story "So then Ron Dena climbs onto the rope, aims for the Slasher, and... BODY SLAM!"

"AHHHHHHHH!" without warning Lynn body slammed into Lola interrupting her beauty and sending Lana into a fit of laughter so strong, so couldn't sleep,

 _And Lucy's stories are always too scary-_ "Little did Edmund know that the spider army was waiting to swarm at him the second he closed his eyes. He woke up the next morning, covered in millions of creepy, blood sucking spiders." as Lucy finished her, the twins were shaking in their beds and shuttering with pure terror of closing their eyes

 **(END FLASHBACKS) NO ONE'S POV**

"so that just leaves you tonight. Can you please tell us a bed time story?" pleaded Lana with her hands folded.

Unable to resist helping her sisters in need, Luna smiled and agreed to tell them a story. "You got it, my dudette duo" she said as she playfully rubbed them on the heads as she walked out of the room, "Let's get you girls a bedtime story."

"Whoope! Yes!" the twins cheered as they raced each other to their bedroom and quickly laid in the bed, as Luna pulled a chair in between their beds

"So are you two ready for a story." asked the brunette. The twins silently nodded with a toothy smile, "Okay, I call this one, _Journey on the River Styx_ "

 **(LUNA'S STORY)**

Once upon a time, in the **paradise** land of **A.D 1958** , there was a beautiful **queen of spades** known as **Mademoiselle Lorelei**. Then, on **a day** she'd been waiting for, she gazed into her crystal ball to see that her **love at first sight** , Roberto **the witch wolf** , who was just returning from his **midnight ride** in search of **a brave new world**. He entered the garden of her palace and leaped into his loving arms.

"Oh, Roberto Boo Boo Bear. Welcome back!" Lorelei greeted with a smile, "I was but a **Lonely Child** without you. Now that you've returned, we'll be **rockin the paradise** just like we used to." she added seductively, raising both eyebrows playfully

"Please forgive me, My dear, but I was **born for adventure,** and I'm glad to see you again." he pleaded for forgiveness, "but sadly, I can't say I've returned because **everything is cool.** "

"W-what do you mean?" asked Lorelei.

Roberto sighed and began to explain "During my journey through the **Grove of Eglantine,** I came across an injured **southern woman.** She gave not her name, just that she was the **mother dear** of her daughter named **Little Suzie.** They traveled with their **boat on the rival** to send an SOS from a man named **Eddie** Roboto. She says that Eddie is leading a rebellion to free his nation from oppression of an evil witch named **Jennifer,** and needs reinforcements **w** **hile there's still time** to stop her."

Lorelei just blinked, not following his story, "What are you saying, Boo Boo Bear?" she asked, placing a hand on his shoulder

Roberto requested his mission to Queen Lorelei, " **Babe,** I need you to **come sale away** with me into the **Grand Illusion** and we **'** ll help the **renegade Mr. Roboto** end his land's **cold war** by tearing down the **castle walls** of the **lady** Jennifer. Please, help me to bring to joy to the world I've discovered."

"Me?" stuttered Lorelei " **Why me?** What can I do to stop Jennifer? I'll literally never be able to fight a witch." she looked to the ground in deep shame

Robert took the hands of his fair maiden and softy replied, " **Never say never,** babe. According to the mother, **you need love** to destroy the witch."

"Love?" she tilted her head

"Yes, **it takes love,** the love of two lovers who have **too much time on their hands,** only their love, _our_ love, will be too powerful for Jennifer to defeat. So please, Lorelei, after the Mother's escape, a **great white hope** for freedom shined upon Eddie's rebellion. The **double life** of fear and war they currently live. Help me give these people their **music time** to **sing for the day** once again. Can you help me?" he begged

After pondering for a moment, Lorelei nodded with a grin. " **Yes I can.** It's **high time** **someone brought the best of times** back to those poor people. **Show me the way,** Boo Boo Bear." she said as they hopped on Roberto's horse "May the **Lords of the Rings** be with on our journey." she prayed

 **(REALITY)**

"And as Queen Lorelei and Roberto rode into the woods-" Luna's story was suddenly cut off by the sound of snoring. She turned to the girls to see that both Lola and Lana were out cold and fell asleep during the story. wLuna simply smiled, walked out of the room, and silently turned the **light out**

 **(THE END)**


End file.
